Phantom Planet Reveal
by TheRandomPhangirl
Summary: "I told you so!" Contains one curse word. Enjoy XD


Danny's feet met the snow with a small crunch. A crowd of people were watching the young halfa, and after a moment of silence, cheers sprung up and soon the entire crowd was roaring with applause. Danny was almost knocked over when suddenly Sam, Jazz, and Tucker all rushed towards him, and later he would swear he heard a crack as they all squeezed him in a group hug. Their little group toppled over into the snow after a moment, and though the breath was knocked out of him, Danny managed a dry chuckle.

"Awesome." Sam praised and held her hand up for a high five. Danny met it and they smiled at each other for a moment before Jazz broke their gaze by meeting Danny's eyes.

"Nice job, little brother." Jazz's eyes did all the smiling she needed, though she was still grinning ear to ear.

"Or should I say, hero?" She continued.

Danny couldn't stop smiling, even as he turned to Skulker and the rest of the ghosts, thanking them for their help. Skulker threatened him, as usual, but smiled all the while. And it wasn't his usual 'I'm about to kill you' grin, but a genuine one. Skulker's wings extended and he took off into the sky, the rest of the ghost crowd following suit and diving into the portal. Said portal winked out of existence just as Walker dove into its depths.

"Nice job, Danny!" Jack exclaimed, clapping the halfa on the back unexpectedly. Danny's mouth hung open for a moment, he was unsure what to say. That is, until his mom, Maddie, stepped forward and kneeled to his height, putting her hands on his shoulders as she did so.

"Isn't there something you want to tell us?" Maddie asked, amethyst eyes glittering with pride. Danny still wasn't quite sure what to think, until Jazz put her hand on his shoulder on top of Maddie's, saying:

"It's okay Danny, they know." She was still smiling, though her eyes now betrayed the grin, silently asking him to not be mad that she'd practically told his secret. Danny looked back at her blankly, still not quite thinking straight and being a bit tired from the exhaustion of turning the entire earth intangible. Though he wasn't the only one, of course, he was still beat.

He looked away from Jazz and let his eyes scan the crowd. Maddie, having moved away a moment ago, was standing next to Jack, who now had one of his arms wrapped around her almost protectively. She held his hand in turn. 'I'm glad to be alive,' grins were plastered on the faces of almost everyone in the crowd, though the smiles on faces such as Valerie's seemed a bit forced. Danny's expression turned from blank to determined, and he pulled at the warm stone in his chest. White rings blinked into existence and a gasp was heard coming from Valerie. Some of the few that had witnessed Vlad's transformation also gasped, having figured out what those rings meant before they even started to spread. And spread they did, as one of them traveled upwards towards Danny's emblem, changing it to a red oval, and changing the black to white, along with revealing his pale arms. It moved towards Danny's face, changing tan skin to an almost ivory tone, and changing his shocking, neon green, ghostly, glowing eyes to sky blue, looking as human as the ones of his sister standing beside him. The ring slid further upwards, changing Phantom's glowing white locks to the shiny black hair that belonged Danny Fenton. The bottom ring traveled down, changing the rest of Danny's jumpsuit into a pair of old jeans and red converse sneakers.

The crowd's cheers roared up again and many began clapping and whistling, fighting to be heard. But one voice yelled and rose above it all.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" One red-headed teen's arms shot into the air in a shout of triumph. Groans like 'Get over yourself already,' and the such came from the Casper High students in the crowd. Almost the entirety of Amity Park and their dogs and showed up in Antarctica. Danny couldn't help but break down into laughter at the statement. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz followed suit when they realized who had yelled.

"I guess Wes was right, huh?" Danny chuckled to no one in particular.

"Fuck you!" The redhead -now known as Wes- exclaimed.

"Right back at ya!" Tucker retorted.


End file.
